Imfalct: The Creation
The Creations of Hhurd … slightest twist of the tongue and glimpse of the eye. And Hhurd made all that exists. A mere reflection of his eclipse. Everything was but Hhurd, and Hhurd was everything. Hhurd swept the Marwa’idilqse, The Creation, with free will. The ability to act on their own decisions and without malfunction. Hhurd made all the existing. And he made the worlds, Ea’zir amongst them. That he made for reasons unknown. For none asked Hhurd and Hhurd answered none. To regulate it he made the Elements, Free willed souls bound to Ea’zir. At start there was peace and prosperity. The Elements altered and changed and reshaped it. This was the process of Uppermost Minglement. In this the former shape of the world was folded unto itself to reveal another new part of it. Before this took place the Elements sang and danced, rippling the surface and changing the links which made new and beautiful things. When various Elements interacted together they yielded different products. This led to the birth of creatures and seas and sands and plants and much too more. And amongst them were worst things, uglier and hideous and Evil itself. By itself Fyei’num, Evil, was not more than the seas and sands and plants and everything else and the fiends indifferent from any other creature. But Evil feasted on negativity. The absence of physical presence created the Void. The absence of Void created negativity, or Euwijib, and that was exactly what Evil desired. Initially weak Evil gained power through influencing things to bait Void in moving. Whenever Void did, Evil began only powerful. Gradually becoming stronger it impacted the creations of Elements and when it had powered all too much, even the Elements itself. Although Fyei’num had no body, by yet unfound ways it did possess the dominion to gain forms. Unknown to the Elements, Evil took forms of them and spread tales of falsehood and rumors amongst their purity. Soon the Elements viewed each other with suspicion and distrust. It was only a matter of time and effort before war broke out and that it did. Twelve groups the elements divided themselves into, and twelve worlds they snatched from Ea’zir. Ea’zir was left sundered and destroyed, forlorn and desolate. And then the battle really began. The prosperity and richness was all but lost in the disagreements that followed. However Hhurd had known about it all along and Hhurd only smiled. He sent down his noblest of followers, The Four Elements who had the authority to command the others, The True Enforcement. They were equal to each other, yet stronger, nobler and all the more loyal at the same time. They came down, down to Ardh’iza Baagh, The Heart of the True Progeny, where their traditions are honored to the present day. However their light was too bright and their descent too holy. As each Element watched them wander the sullen form of Ea’zir, they were too dumbstruck to fight further and so they gathered around them. Their light made the Shadows and a part of all Elements was taken by the Shadows. But none was to learn this as the Shadows were never seen, hidden away in places where light never crept. Said it is that Void was struck greatest by the True’s light and more than half of Void was given to the shadows. Then the Elements were reunited, under the banner of Hhurd and the True. They labored again to repair the remnants of Ea’zir and the twelve worlds and each Element gave all they had to make it one again, though never again was it ever that beautiful. They entered the Surrendered Slumber, a rest which is only to be broken when the Uppermost Minglement comes to take place again. They made their beds under the face of Ea’zir, too exhausted to lie deeper. The True Enforcement set all in order, a world where peace reigned. Hidden from them was the notion that Evil, who had become as weak and wizened as any old man on Ea’zir, had already laid himself in the very foundation of the world. They bid all the remaining creations a simple task, to live, sustain, continue and attend to their responsibilities all the properly. The spirits they asked to inhabit the bodies of all creatures, and emotions to follow spirits in their travel wherever and everything was given to run everything else, though their freedom of choice was more or less taken. When everything was in place the True Enforcement sought to accompany Hhurd again yet they learnt they could not for most of themselves had interspersed with Ea’zir itself. To keep themselves among Ea’zir forever they sent their fragments in the shape of men, the Loyal Enforcement. Despite all this, the secret of the shadows were never to be discovered by any enforcement. They were everywhere yet nowhere and thus were lost forever. The Creations of the Creations 'The coming of the ''Loyal Enforcement marked the end of the reign of the Creations. What followed was a new world with a young spirit, curious and intelligent, though savage and uncivilized. The Loyal Enforcement split to spread their wisdom and message. They began a laborious undertaking of making a raft so long and wide that it stretched from one end of the world to the other. Months and years and decades passed and they tasked and tasked and tasked and tasked. Meanwhile a lot of them who had decided to inhabit the Isle of their landing socialized with the local community who were wild and had taken upon bloodshed. They taught them and talked to them. They lived with them and married among them. In considerable time the people of the Island became civilized and started to prosper. They called themselves Aab Gaherom Him Yurveda Flaca Falct Adhgul Hhurd, Imfalct in short, The People surrounded by waters (Of illiteracy) proud and intelligent and the faithful followers of Hhurd (And his creations) and the True Enforcement’s progeny. They built an impressive society which remained for the most part un-advanced due to their reservation to extensively harm the environment. They did not needlessly destroy and reap and remained happy with what they had. This made them unambitious and conflicts that arose between them were naught but of ideas. They thought deeply and revered Hhurd through the True Enforcement''. Yet soon the bridge was'' complete for the Loyal did not age or tire. They then journeyed throughout the world and spread the message of righteousness. But when they had journeyed, a strange man came from the west of the great Isle. He took ages to complete his journey and when he had, he taunted the clouds so much that the Skyburst took place. By this time all the Loyal had strangely disappeared, all at once and none stood to repair the raft as waves and waves of downpour damaged it. In the end it swayed and fell and like its makers disappeared beneath the waters of the world. The wise men of the Isle were greatly worried by the sky’s fury and to appease it they did a strange ritual. No one knows how it went just this that the four wisest were taken to control the fury. This was the first Rishwaghub. The old man had been stronger once. But now he moved in a strange sort of shuffling. He smiled still, because he had reason to pain himself. Soon he wandered amongst the good-natured people of the isle. And spread he did among them malice. It became so that he divided the people into four tribes and then the four into four and one more. Divided and enraged the Imfalct passed so close to war. Yet they were still Aab Gaherom Him Yurveda Flaca Falct Adhgul Hhurd and did not resort to it. Instead they went to mount Asa’rih and from there they sighted Beholder’s Rock. They made rafts, thirty-six in whole and together they journeyed to the rocky den of the Undraar, the mightiest of the Yandraar, the noblest of Yand. There he met them, speaking through a curtain of air, for they were not strong enough to hear him with his true might, nor withstand even the slightest of his whispers. The Undraar has said to come from a different place, one alongside Ea’zir. From there he had brought forth the birds of the world, whom he had led through by a rend above Beholder’s Perch. He was wise above all and counseled them and bridged their rifts. Asked he did, unanswerable questions and reminded them that Four defeat Four and Four are equal to Four and without Four there would not be any Four and the Four balance the Four. Four the tribes became and he himself confessed that below this number was beyond impossible. He warned them of Evil who was wandering their land and bade them to run him off. Then the tribesmen journeyed back and spread in search of the convict. Meanwhile Evil had been busy. He searched the length of the island to find the Crack of Dusk, an entrance to a cave system where the deepest of shadows dwelt. He came upon them and called them all, even from the ends of the world. They gathered around him, interested to know how he had found them. He bade them come closer until they piled onto each other so much that a black wall around him formed. He told them that they must go inside him to really discover this and falling for this trick Evil swallowed all the shadows in the world. He blew asunder from the depth of the shadows who had conjoined and merged and had become one with Evil. Only then became the Shadow complete. '''The Rise of Shadow 'In the subsequent period after the arbitration and the search of Evil, an uneasy peace fell upon the ''Imfalct. The Isle had become much more peaceful than during Evil''’s'' attempt of sabotage but owing to Evil''’s'' escape and failed searched the men had become fearful and unsatisfied. They had been warned of Evil''’s'' by Undraar and thus felt that they had left the task unfinished. However their lives and the Baagh’s social structure was falling apart due to the searches and terror. Therefore all the four tribes decided that a permanent search should be mounted. A group whose primary and only task should be guarding the Imfalct from Evil. Thus were born the Ayutneadhh, which is perhaps the most famous group in Imfalct history. The Ayutneadhh were the priests of the Order of Zahq’een. Previously the Order itself was not subject to immense popularity or importance although the highest of these were included in the event of Feather-Veiled Guidance. After the divides were settled the Order played a huge part in convincing people to search for Evil and offered their own men for this role. As a result a meagre group of the most brilliant was made. These men had the ability to take the will of their belief’s avatar. This was a queer development as Imfalct never attended to magic. It was later discovered that this was no magic but such a strong connection to Hhurd and Hhurd’s Creations and Hhurd’s Creations’ creations that a much more mundane form could be assumed. The Baagh witnessed perhaps its most peaceful and prosperous reign around now. With Evil in hiding and his physical form completely shattered not much obstructed the development on the Isle where any sign of Evil was immediately eliminated. The Ayutneadhh continued all about and became the representation of good and the rebels against Evil. In this period the flowers bloomed quicker and the fruit tasted much sweeter. The crops were abundant and there was never a sign of aggression. Many discoveries were made including the use of mineral veins protruding on the surface. The cities were founded and the population flourished. The Order became so popular that a continuous stream of curious students was always present. The Urkhain was ventured and the swamps were surveyed. This led to the discovery of the five Joesh’run who later gained a small number of attendants. Many wise men of the island came and deep advances were made from the religious perspective. Profound cultures and dynamic customs sprang up. Men, women and children spent happy lives and the usual lifespan grew to a quarter above a century. Meanwhile the Ayutneadhh tracked and wandered every bit of the Baagh. They found traces of Evil which gradually started to fall into pattern. Evil had visited every dwelling and every population on the isle, extending from the northernmost Iyrdhan to the raft-houses in the west and south. Everywhere he left a single souvenir and a faint memory of questions. His token was always something that fueled negativity around the area. This happened when men thought wrongly and interrupted the Void in their mind which moved away from such heinous thinking and created negativity. As such the Ayutneadhh promised to remove all such presence. The other hint of his passing was a list of questions, the same questions over and over and over again. They were always directed towards the fabled Crack of Dusk. The Crack was said to have created because of the True Enforcement’s landing. The ground had been unable to bare it and that had split. Unknown to most the shadows that were created by the True’s coming were so dark here that the Crack was thought to lead nowhere. With knowledge of this, the search began anew, not for Evil this once but the Crack of Dusk. Strange tales shrouded the Crack. So when the news of this strange development reached the heads of the cities and the general populace, a seething fury about the Ayutneadhh’s intent spread. Men turned and spoke against the freedom and power offered to the Ayutneadhh. People no longer viewed them as guardians and protectors. Instead they saw the subordinates of Evil. The Order fell apart and each tribe removed its support for it. Soon no aspiring trainee joined the Order and only the remaining Ayutneadhh kept the final shell of the Order cemented. It seemed the quick rise meant a swifter fall, though it had been more than a millennia of the Ayutneadhh strength. But yet the Ayutneadhh had not been wasted. Ostensibly the Ayutneadhh had given the search up, and so the Order had announced too. A wise man had advised them such and they had followed. But a group of seven had defied their commands and carried on. The Order had been only too close to finding it and unsurprisingly a small amount of effort meant that the Crack of Dusk was founded. The seven men entered together each with no intention but to restore the honor of their organization. But none, not one, ever came out. The seven self-proclaimed heroes were never heard of again. '''The Fall of Peace “'''When the shades were tricked for power and lust Then became the Shadow complete When the Last Shadowed is ash and dust Then would be the Shadow defeat” Days passed and the quiet peace returned. Many feared that their elders had wrongly chosen such an action. Evil was still free, free as any other thing. The Ayutneadhh had lost several of their strongest fellows and even still a small trickle departed owing to the rotting reputation of the organization. Being a strong tie between all the tribes, the decline of the Order negatively gnawed the unity of the Four too. The Order had become so distrusted that men wanted to do nothing with them. Alas it seemed that its end had come, but somehow, someway, due to the determination of some senior priests, it survived. And in the coming years it was going to be proved how important this was. In the stillness of the aftermath of the shunning of the Order and the severing of the mutuality between the Four, a group of men arrived at the seven primary locations on the Isle. The four great cities, and the three smaller ones. These men were pale and spiritless, although their knowledge was terribly vast and terrible in depth. They preached a new word, a rumor of the fifth, an emerging element. They said that there existed a shadow. Not a shadow of the True Enforcement, but the shadow of Hhurd. Initially the people were slow to respond. None cared to bother much because their lives were at ease. They seemed comfortable, almost lazy. But then horrible events took place. So horrible that the belief of each man was tested. As children disappeared, food turned poisonous and people went mad the population turned to their leaders for help. They were dismayed, unable to do anything and facing these things themselves. Suddenly as a flick of a candle, the population hurried to the ragged, pale men in dark clothes. They had warned them of such happenings and as a result were convicted these horrendous acts. No one found anything against them but saw that the men were stumbling alongside them. Thus, desperate and anxious they held their pleading arms to them. Then came the Shadow Binding. For the most part the remaining minute leftovers of the Order had secluded themselves. It had been years since they were condemned but the effects continued. The most steadfast of Hhurd were left now and not more than two dozen could Naturalize. A few Priests of the cities wisely conferred that the vile happenings had started taking place only after the coming of the Dark Men, the name given to them for their role, for their Evil role. It took weeks and months before the newcomers could convince the Order the rejoin and save the people from disaster. The Order, reluctant at first, agreed to help given that they are left alone after the threat is dealt with. Desperate for their aid the City Priests accept. The Noblest Priest of Noble Lodge of the Literate gather four of best men, the most true, the most loyal and most noble. They went out to search for proof against the Dark Men. Years and years they searched only to recover more tokens of Evil. And suddenly they found that they had all the proof they needed. By this time the tribe of Shadow had already been formed. Seven men, almost dead, ruled the Shaded City, Iqaybed. They had gathered considerable number of men, each ready to commit their life for their new, ill-found faith. Their followers had went with them to the new city But the Ayutneadhh were not fools, neither was the Noble Lodge of the Literate. They knew that before any step could be taken the false faith had to be exposed. And thus the most Noble went to the people to appeal to the citizens of Iqaybed. They told that it was impossible for Hhurd to have a shadow, given that he is pure light, and his presence will only light up every single thing in the Marwa’idilqse. The people try to resist and fend this off, but to no avail, the truth is the truth. This is the first resistance to the Shadow tribe, and the first aggression between two groups on Ardh’iza Baagh. The going was slow and the path torturous. The Ayutneadhh faced all kinds of conflicts in their struggle to right the wrong of faith. They first went to Rikar’she, the City of the Earth tribe which lay in the west. However they were not only unable to find it but its sight was unpleasantly different. There was no Rikar’she, but amidst its faded memory stood Iqaybed. Their movements there were highly disturbed and their message ridiculed. But no effort was wasted for some men’s heart, and soul, was reverted from this hideous faith of revering Shadow. Next they went to Isar’she and there they met hope. The Ahwaz’waim had figured this out too. Together the Air Priests and The Order rallied the truth under the banner of Hhurd. They liberated Absaroan and the great city of Undhqazir before it was too late. Then came the Urkulon who had never been fooled by the new face of Evil. The Order called upon all the Ayutneadhh, former or future and prepared a force. Those too old were somehow youngened until they were ripe to fight. Weapons were crafted and armors made, it was time to oppose the Dark Men. '''Thrice Struck The waning strength of the truth now was full again. The Order of Zahq’een now stood, proud and strong, backed by all traces of sanity on the Isle, against the disgusting Shadow Binded, against the Dark Men, against Evil itself. They marched together, men from the north and the Urkhain abreast, each intending no more than sacrificing their worlds for truth and Hhurd. They crossed the Hawk’s Wing and stared at the Shadow city. Thus began the Thrice Struck, a simple condemnation of the corrupted, the march of truth and the felling of falsehood. The first strike had been delivered when the first person rejected the Shadow. The second came as the righteous stormed the bounds of Iqaybed, flattening all that reeked of Evil and Shadow. A good lot were martyred that day. Good men, brave men, righteous men, faithful men, loyal men, the True men. The Shadow flitted away, trying to flee, but could not, for the Ayutneadhh had surrounded it. They slashed and pounced and bit and clawed, each going gradually to the Eternal Garden. And indeed it was them who pushed the enemy to their deep underground fortress that joined Iqoo’tha, the Temple of the Shadow, which had been constructed upon the Crack of Dawn. The beams that supported the entrance in Iqaybed were burned and destroyed, leaving only Iqoo’tha as the last bastion of the subterranean regime of Shadow. The forces of truth gathered about Iqoo’tha. A ragged bunch, tired and miserable yet more determined than ever. There comes the Third Strike. Weak yet powerful, thin yet vast. And they dove inside the eerie place and pushed the Shadow back until it became one and still. Thus emerged most dead, half-alive, but free and true to the faith. And so was restored the peace of Ardh’iza Baagh